Hello
by Iapsa
Summary: My first song-fic. I heard the song Hello, by Evanescence, some days ago and noticed today that could write a song-fic with it. Waring:  I, at least think  it's very sad. Talks about lying to yourself and remembering the past.


I know I'm writin "Go Possible Childs", but I had a sudden inspiration and wrote this story here. It's my first song-fic. I heard this song (Hello, by Evanescence) some days ago, and simply fell in love with it. I just noticed that could write a song-fic with this song today. So, that's here, hope you like it.

Song: Hello.

Artist: Evanescence

* * *

><p>Electronique held the diary. The only good will she had that day was to write on it.<p>

She opened the huge binder on the table, trying hard not to tear any of the three thousand pages. That day, as well as many others in which she wrote in that diary that chronicled nearly 35 years of life, she would just start complaining about how life had been bitter.

However, before touching the pen on the paper, Electronique noticed that one of the pages of the diary was loosening.

"Oh, no!..." She cried, turning several pages at the time until get to that one. She was scared to death that the paper tore. But she soon noticed that the page had just come off of spring "It's just place in the spring again..."

Electronique carefully opened the spring and fit the page exactly where it was before.

After closing the spring, she looked the page: It was really very old. "It is my teenage years..." she thought. She must had just 13 when wrote it.

Electronique slid her finger down the first line, reading the words written there. She didn't take seconds to remember that had written that on the plane, while flying back from Belgium to the United States, back to the boarding school, a place that had made her suffer a lot.

_"Playground school bell rings ... Again"_

She sighed. She had hated that school from the first moment she set foot in it, and didn't support a place only with girls. Mainly because they treated her badly, cause she was strange, antisocial, and to make matters worse, fellow. All this for being too intelligent.

_"Rain clouds come to play ... Again"_

That would seem strange to anyone who read it without knowing the context in which it fit. Electronique, however, remembered at the same time to which she referred. Coming from a genius of 13 years who hated the school where studied, the phrase could be interpreted as a good depressing poetry, where the rain clouds were the girls that bothered her, mixed with the irony that they would be coming to "play."

But Electronique hadn't meant anything of it. The phrase was simply a metaphor, which meant that "bad things were happening. Again.". In fact, nothing to do with school, but with the death of the only friend she had but the twin-sister, that had happened on the previous day.

Electronique remembered the parents who, when she found herself confused to hear that the only friend she had was dead, treated her like a child, and said only the phrase "Selena, has no one told you she's not breathing?".

Electronique recounted in her diary how she felt alone after that, as if listening to a voice in her head saying "Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to... Hello ".

She wasn't happy reading it. Even if the friend didn't study it in the same school. Throughout that month of vocation, in which Electronique had gone to the family home in Belgium, she and the girl had been friends. They wanted to see again in the Christmas holidays. But she died before.

Electronique went out that page as soon as possible. She didn't want to remember the past, especially the time she was only Selena Heptskriavique, a normal girl (obviously, compared to what she was that day)

However, in fast motion, she almost tore another page, already well ahead.

"Damn..." She wondered aloud, adjusting the page so that it doesn't fall. However, in doing so, Electronique just released a statement reading, among many others, held that the painful desire to remember the past.

_"If I smile and do not believe, soon, I know, I'll wake from this dream"  
><em>

She remembered the time when had written it. The time when his first and only boyfriend had just left her, calling her crazy and delayed, after a night of pure passion. Famous as a super-genius, already with her 25 years, Electronique tried to pretend she was OK, but knew it was just a silly dream, and that she would never recover from such rejection.

She turned pages. There wasn't a mark in the diary, but she didn't need it to know that those pages on, a new phase of her life had begun. The phase in which she was no longer Selena, but Electronique.

A little later, she read another lost sentence.

_"Do not try to fix me, I'm not broken!"_

The phrase was directed to someone else, as if Electronique was talking to another person. Probably written during one of her delusions or outbreaks. During a flaw in her sanity.  
>It was amazing how she could lie to herself. Incredible and perverse. Electronique tried every day to convince herself that her life wasn't a lie, but a secret. However, a voice echoed in her mind, saying "Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide".<p>

Electronique looked in the mirror in front of the table. A thin tear trickled from her left eye. At the same time, an ironic voice (and probably crazy) in her head told her "Don't cry ...".

Electronique removed the goggles from her face, revealing her blue eyes in the color of pure energy. She could see in the mirror that they were red and wet with tears about to fall.

She returned to the page where would write a few minutes earlier and began writing. She was probably in the midst of an outbreak or a delirium at the time, because she has never written what was writing when her sanity was normal.

Even though that diary was her confessor, she didn't use to write that she knew that missed her past. And that wanted to go back and never have dated that man, or have never accepted the scholarship to study at that boarding school. Or even how she wanted to be born a normal girl.

_"Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping!"  
><em>

The confession made her cry more and more. Soon after, she wrote a kind of message to herself, to maybe she read some years later, as if was Selena talking to Electronique:

_"Hello! I'm still here! All that's left of yesterday... "_


End file.
